


Beautiful

by VeggiesforPresident (luridCavum)



Series: B Words and G Words [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Makeover, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Femslash, Sleepovers, The Bettys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/VeggiesforPresident
Summary: “Samantha just canceled our date.”Candace and Stacy have always been friends. Best friends. But this feels... Different.





	1. Glitter

Stacy tucks her legs underneath her, sets her phone down on the paper towel. She unscrews the nail polish, a sparkly hot pink. Candace collects Stacy’s hair and splits it into three sections to braid. The Betty’s new album plays in the background.

“Okay, would you rather… only eat eggs for a week, or have Ferb pick out your clothes for two weeks?” Stacy asks, painting her first nail with precision. Her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth, almost as pink as her nail polish. Candace thinks.

“Hmm. Ferb would probably make me wear a lot of funky patterns, but only eating eggs? You remember the candy cane incident, don’t you?” Candace says, pulling Stacy’s braid tight.

“Do I ever. I thought you banned us from talking about it?” Stacy asks.

“Oh, I did. I’m bringing it up to make a point,” Candace says, “So I guess I’ll go with Ferb. It’s better than Phineas, at least.”

“True that,” Stacy laughs. She blows on her nails and picks up her phone with her free hand. It dings with a new message. Stacy tenses. Her eyes widen as she scans the text. She bites her lip. Her hand hovers over her phone’s keypad.

“Woah, woah, woah, Stace,” Candace says, tying off Stacy’s braid, “What happened? What’s wrong?” Candace leans forward, resting her head on Stacy’s shoulder. Stacy leans into Candace for a moment, then pulls away. Stacy’s phone screen has gone black. Damn.

“It’s nothing,” Stacy says, curling one leg up against her chest.

“Stacy,” Candace says, looking her best friend in the eyes. Stacy sighs, looking away before she says,

“Samantha just canceled our date.”

Candace’s heart stops.

“Samantha?! Like Samantha from science?” Candace asks. Stacy nods almost imperceptibly. Samantha was in their grade, tall, with curly red hair and freckles. She seemed nice enough, but canceling a date through text? Way not cool.

Wait.

“I didn’t know you liked girls,” Candace says.

Stacy blinks.

“What? Dude, me and Wendy dated for like, six months last year. How did you not know about that?” Stacy asks. Candace flushes. She remembers Wendy: tall, cool, always wore plaid. She was also a redhead. Huh. Maybe Stacy had a type. Candace liked Wendy a lot, too, until she noticed how close Stacy and Wendy would stand. How much time they would spend together. When Stacy went to the Spring Fling with Wendy and not Candace, Candace hated her.

“Wendy?! I thought she had replaced me as your best friend!”

“What? No way! I’d never replace you,” Stacy says. She pauses, and a hint of a smile creeping onto her face, “Hang on. Is that why you threw out the pecan pie I made you for your birthday?” Candace flushes again and looks away. The Ducky Momo plushie on her windowsill stares at her knowingly.

“Maybe,” She admits. She shakes her head, “What happened with Samantha? Why’d she cancel?” Candace reaches for Stacy’s phone, but Stacy yanks it away.

“She didn’t say,” Stacy says, furrowing her brow. She taps out a message, probably to the offending girl. Candace’s heart squeezes. Stacy deserves better. Stacy deserves the best. Not some foul science flooze who flakes over the phone. When Stacy puts her phone down, Candace doesn’t reach for it. Instead, she reaches out and takes Stacy’s hand in her own.

“She’s stupid,” Candace tells her best friend, “Come on, I know how to make you feel better,” Candace smiles. Stacy manages a smile back, “What time is it?”

“Nine thirty-three,” Stacy says. Perfect. That gives them just enough time.

“Okay,” Candace says, her voice serious. She takes quick inventory of her room: makeup on the dresser, clothes hanging in the closet, Stacy’s sleepover bag dumped unceremoniously next to the bed. Perfect, “Stacy, finish your nails, then meet me in the bathroom.”

“Uh,” Stacy says.

“Nope, no time to explain.” Candace gets up, leaving Stacy’s warm hand behind, and grabs armfuls of makeup off the vanity. The bathroom has way better lighting. Let’s see, Candace has her own foundation, but it’s way too light for Stacy. Aha! Stacy left some here a few weeks ago. Okay, Candace has mascara, lipgloss, eyeshadow… All the essentials. Stacy’ll already have her nails done, so they don’t have to worry about that as long as she doesn’t touch anything.

As promised, a handful of minutes later Stacy wanders into the bathroom, her hands carefully at her sides. Candace is setting out the bottle of face mask solution when Stacy comes in.

“Oh good. Are your nails dry? We’ve got work to do and I don’t want you to have to re-do your nails,” Candace says.

“Uh, they need a couple minutes. What’s all this?”

Candace grins wide and straightens the face mask. The sink is covered with makeup supplies, hair care, half a dozen lotions and soothing salts, and one feather boa.

“It’s Missy’s Makeover Madness!” Candace says. Stacy eyes the countertop for a minute, then folds her arms, careful to not smudge her nails. She smiles at Candace, a little small and watery, but a smile. Candace’s face heats up, “Come on, Stacearoo, time’s a-wastin’!” She wraps an arm around Stacy and pulls her over to the counter.

The Rules of Missy’s Makeover Madness, as described in the official Betty’s Fanclub Zine Issue 13, are taped to the bathroom mirror:

1\. You need two or more people to participate.

2\. Participants in Missy’s Madness must be best friends. No siblings, significant others, or pets allowed.

3\. Do your best friend’s make-up to the worst of your ability. Funky eyeliner, excessive glitter, and clashing colors are encouraged.

4\. The goal is to look as atrocious as possible. Take no pretty people alive!

5\. Have fun!

There’s some other stuff at the end of the article about how beauty standards are arbitrary and ever-changing, how real and true friendships are forged in the fires of shared experiences, how you don’t need to be attractive to be valuable, blah blah blah. Candace tells herself she’ll read it one day, but it’s been on the mirror for a year and she hasn’t yet. At least the makeup palette that came with the zine was glittery.

Candace ushers Stacy to the toilet seat and Stacy sits down, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth with obvious effort. Candace clicks a remote, turning up the volume on the Betty’s album so they can hear it in the bathroom. She shakes the small bottle of Stacy’s foundation and dabs a couple drops on Stacy’s cheeks, rubs them in. Sure, the rest of Stacy’s makeup will look atrocious, but her foundation at least should be neat. Candace needs a clean canvas, and all that.

They near the end of the album by the time Candace is applying Stacy’s lipstick, a deep purple that wouldn’t look half bad if it weren’t for the long stripe of bright green eyeshadow and the orange-red blush also on Stacy’s face. Stacy dabs her lipstick off onto a wad of toilet paper, her lips sticking a little to the thin sheet. Candace tears her eyes away to get the pièce de résistance, a tall tube of glitter. Stacy takes one look at it and swears.

“No! No way, that’s not going near my face,” she says, crossing her arms. Candace puts on her best pout.

“But Stacy, that’s Rule Number Three! Excessive glitter encouraged!” Candace says, pointing to the list.

“No!” Stacy insists, clutching at her bow, “Glitter doesn’t come out for weeks! And this is my favorite hair bow!” Candace looks at it. It looks just like the dozen other teal bows Stacy has. But… okay. Candace is pretty sure one of the unwritten rules of Missy’s Makeover Madness is to not glitterbomb a best friend who doesn’t want it.

“Fine, okay,” Candace secedes, capping the glitter and leaving it on the sink. Somewhere in the background, the music stops.

“Thank you,” Stacy says, hands uncurling from her bow. Her voice echoes in the newfound quiet, “Well, let me see!” Candace helps her stand, and pulls Stacy in front of the mirror. Her makeup is truly atrocious: bright, clashing colors, eyeliner practically out to her ears, and a Ducky Momo sticker accenting her cheek. She takes a moment to take it in, and bursts out laughing. It’s music to Candace’s ears. Stacy clutches her sides, wipes an invisible tear from her eye, “Oh boy, Candace,” she says. She inspects herself from a couple different angles, still shaking with swallowed laughter, “You really know how to make a girl feel better.”

Stacy says it so softly Candace almost misses it. But the house has gone quiet, so Candace hears every word. Stacy touches her own face gently, smiling at Candace when they make eye contact in the mirror. Candace’s stomach flip-flops.

“That’s what best friends are for, Stace,” Candace says. She swallows. If her heart beats any faster, Stacy will hear it.

Stacy smiles at Candace again, a real smile. She looks into Candace’s eyes when she does it; her real ones, not the ones in the mirror. Stacy’s smiled at her before, all the time. Big wide smiles when they meet up at the mall. Little secret smiles as they pass notes in class. Watery smiles when Stacy’s fish ran away over the weekend and Stacy wonders if she hadn’t loved him enough. That’s what best friends do, smile at each other. But this one feels… different, somehow, standing together in the cramped bathroom. Have Stacy’s eyes always been this brown? This warm? Stacy inhales and Candace feels her own lungs fill with the quiet sound. Stacy smells like her vanilla hand lotion, and Candace wants, she wants— she wants…

Stacy looks away, surveying the carnage on the countertop. The spell is broken. A sudden cold blooms in Candace’s chest. What the hell?

“I’ve got to do your face now!” Stacy says, picking up a tube of mascara and inspecting it. Candace pushes the cold down. She can worry about it later. Candace smiles and submits herself to her spot on the toilet seat. There are more important things. Stacy rummages through a small bag of mascara. Candace sits with her hands between her knees, clutching the fuzzy rim of the toilet cover. Stacy’s eyes haven’t lost their deep brown. She radiates heat from her space in the bathroom. Candace swallows. Stacy has a smile tugging at one side of her mouth.

“Hey, Stacy?” Candace says, looking up at the ceiling to let Stacy apply her mascara. She’s close enough Candace can feel her breath as she hmms in acknowledgement, “You’re not, you know, still sad? About she-who-shall-not-be-named?” To her surprise, Stacy laughs. It ghosts over Candace’s face. Okay, ew, Stacy has pizza breath. But Candace won’t mention it. That’s what best friends do.

“God, no, I forgot about her around when you started on my eyeliner,” Stacy says. Something knotting up in Candace’s stomach relaxes.

“Okay, good,” Candace says. Stacy hmms a few more times, and Candace settles into letting her take the lead. The new feeling inside her stomach, thrumming through her skin, it can wait. Candace is here for Stacy. What else are best friends for?


	2. Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace and Jeremy talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes discussions of polyamory! Upped the rating to T for some swearing.

r u still coming ovr???

yeah gotta drive

ok right sry

Candace flops onto her bed. Her heart is pounding, her stomach is a mix of butterflies and complicated knots of rope. If Jeremy’s just leaving, he should get here in eleven minutes, tops, which gives Candace time to practice what she’s going to say a few more times. Candace squeezes her phone, it’s plastic a smooth, comfortable weight in her palm. She stares at the clock on the screen until it changes. Ten minutes.

Candace sits up, runs her fingers through her hair. It shouldn’t be this hard. She has a stack of cue cards on her bedside table should she need them, and Jeremy is, well, Jeremy. He’s her b-word. He loves her. Well, they haven’t said it explicitly yet, but it’s implied. Oh no. What if he doesn’t love her? Shit. He’s keeping her company now, sure, but really he’s just waiting for someone better to come along. Then he’ll leave. He won’t even tell her he’s leaving, either, he’ll just get up and walk out and won’t say a word to her ever again—

Candace freezes. She sighs, runs a hand through her hair. She sits forward, arms resting on her thighs. Okay. Deep breath, Candace. Okay. That’s not true. Jeremy does like her and he wants to be with her. He’s told her so, and he has no reason to lie. So, she can let go of those other thoughts. Candace takes another deep breath and lets it out, the thoughts along with it. She checks her phone. Oh. Five minutes. Well, she’s practiced a hundred times this morning. She can manage without another one. She bites her lip, and heads downstairs.

Jeremy knocks on the door a few minutes later. Candace is braiding the bottom section of her hair, but stops and opens the door.

“Hey,” Jeremy says, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. She blushes and returns the kiss. Wow, is Jeremy handsome. His hair’s all windswept from his bike. It almost looks like when Candace runs her fingers through it. She’d like to run her fingers through it now… “Candace?”

“Oh. Sorry, Jeremy. Come on in,” Candace says, opening the door for Jeremy to come through. He does, and they make their way into the kitchen. Perry is snoozing in the corner, right next to his bowl, “Aw, meatbrick fell asleep eating again. Hey, want something to drink? I’m parched.”

“Aww,” Jeremy coos at the platypus, “Uh, sure, whatever you have.” Candace goes to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice. Jeremy leans on the counter, “So, where do you want to go for our date?” Candace’s heart shoots into her throat. She lets her hand steady before she grabs the plastic cups from the cabinet.

“Um,” She says, “The new drive-in movie place sounds cool.” She thinks her voice is coming out higher than normal, but she isn’t sure.

“Alright, cool,” Jeremy says. He pours them a glass of OJ each, “Candace, is everything—”

“I want to talk to you about something,” Candace says in a rush. Her hands shake around her cup, spilling OJ all over the counter. Jeremy puts his cup down and takes Candace’s wrist.

“Yeah, dude, anything. But let’s sit you down first,” He says, his voice soft. He guides her hand to put down her OJ, then leads her to the kitchen table. Gentle autumn sunlight falls in through the windows. Jeremy sits next to Candace, his hands covering hers. She takes a deep breath.

“Uh, remember when you said we could… talk about it, if I ever liked, you know, a girl?” Candace says. Jeremy rubs small, warm circles against the back of her hand.

“Yeah, I remember,” Jeremy says.

“I think,” Candace starts. Her face burns. She looks away. The tree in the backyard is shedding its leaves, a mess of orange and red, “I think I like. Someone.” Jeremy squeezes her hand.

“Okay. That’s fine, Candace.”

Candace wants to say it. She does. Damn it, where are her cue cards? She stares out the window.

“Candace,” Jeremy says. Candace looks back at him. He’s looking at her, a small smile on his mouth, his eyes big. Candace bites her lip.

“It’s Stacy,” She says. Candace wants to bury her head.

Jeremy blinks. He looks away, to a point beside Candace, then looks back to her. He nods. “Okay,” He says, “Does she know?”

Candace shakes her head. “I wanted to tell you first, b-word,” Candace says. A smile creeps across her face.

“Thanks, g-word,” Jeremy says. He smiles.

“She doesn’t even know I’m bi,” Candace says, grimacing, “Not that it matters! You know. Because I’m with you. I don’t even know if I should tell her, you know?” Shit. She hadn’t really gotten this far on her cue cards. There had been more orange juice involved.

“It’s okay, Candace.”

“And that’s another thing!” Candace says, “How are you so okay with this?” Jeremy shifts in his seat, runs a hand through his hair. He looks away. Candace swallows, pulling her hands away from his to pull at the ends of her hair.

“I want you to be happy,” He admits, “And I know it’s hard, when you’re dating someone and you have a crush on someone else. It’s normal, you know, but you feel like can’t talk about it because that’s like, betrayal or something.” Well, okay. That makes sense. Candace has been there. But Jeremy keeps talking, shrugging a little, “And I always thought, you know, if I was dating someone, and they had feelings for someone else, I’d be okay with… with them dating both of us.”

“Do you… Want us to date other people?” Candace asks, “I don’t… really understand.”

“No! No, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m just, like. You know, nevermind.” Jeremy looks away. Candace frowns. That’s not good enough. Candace wants to understand. Jeremy deserves to feel safe around her. She takes his chin and tilts his head towards her. He lets her.

“Jeremy, come on, b-word. I told you my big secret, you can tell me yours,” She says. Jeremy leans into her touch a little bit.

“It’s not a secret, really. It’s just something I’ve thought about, you know? I’d totally be okay if you wanted to date someone else while we were dating.”

“Oh. Like, if I went on a date with Vanessa?” Candace asks.

“Yeah, like that.”

Candace thinks about it. Going on a date with say, Vanessa, and telling Jeremy about it. Kissing Jeremy while holding Vanessa’s hand. Jeremy and Vanessa going on a date. She… likes that idea. She likes it at lot.

“Okay. Yeah. Yeah, Jeremy, we can do that.”

Jeremy lights up.

“Really? ‘Cause Candace, we don’t have to, I don’t want—“

Candace paps his face.

“Shh, b-word. It sounds good. And if it doesn’t work, we go back to being just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agrees, nodding into Candace’s hand, “Yeah, totally. G-word.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

A couple seconds tick by. Candace’s heart simmers back down in her chest.

“Question,” Candace says, “How do we want to do this? Like, what’s our openness level? Can we both date multiple people? Is it just me? Does gender matter?”

“Hmm,” Jeremy says. He taps his fingers on the table, “Well, I only like girls, so I’d only want to date girls. But I don’t think I care who you want to date, gender-wise.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah. And I’m okay if we both date multiple people down the road. But, um, we can stick with Stacy for now and see what happens later?”

“Do you want to date Stacy?” Candace asks.

“Uh,” Jeremy says, “I don’t think so?”

“Hm,” Candace hums, “Okay. Okay.”

“Yeah. And I don’t like anyone else right now.”

“Okay,” Candace says, “What about dates? How much should we tell each other?”

Jeremy thinks for a minute, “I’d like to know if you guys kiss and stuff, and anything else you want to tell me, but I don’t need to know everything.”

“Hm,” Candace says, “That sounds okay.” She thinks about it, “If you date someone, I might want to know some more at first, but we’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agrees, “That’s fair. We’ll see.”

They smile at each other.

“Hey,” Jeremy says, “How ‘bout that drive in theater?”

Candace smiles. It’s like something in her has been opened. Set free.

“Yeah! Let’s go.”

They get up from the table, their hands falling together like they always do. Jeremy squeezes her hand. Candace squeezes back. They’re here. They’re in this together. They head out the door.


	3. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace and Stacy talk
> 
> maybe a warning needed: talking about coming out/being closeted

Candace’s heart is doing a complicated tap dance across her ribs. She touches her phone in her hoodie pocket. A message from Jeremy lights up the screen.

good luck g-word! you got this! 

Candace grimaces and pockets her phone. She squints down the street where the sunlight is being vacuumed down into the horizon. The light on Stacy’s bike shines a few feet ahead of her, far enough away that Candace can’t make out any bit of Stacy’s figure. Stacy zooms down the road, screeching to a stop right in front of the Flynn-Fletcher mailbox. Candace pulls the hoodie tighter around her and waves to her friend. Stacy leaves her bike up with the kickstand. She’s got a black pea-coat on, unbuttoned despite the chill of the evening.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Stacy huffs and puffs, “What’s the emergency? Is it Perry? Is it Phineas?” Stacy gasps, “Is it _the Bettys?_ ” Her hair is sticking out in a few places. Candace clutches her phone to keep herself from reaching out and smoothing it down.

“No,” Candace laughs, “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Oh. Uh, okay,” Stacy says, eyeing Candace up and down, “Then what is it?”

Candace swallows. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Stacy folds her arms and leans back on one leg. “Okay, shoot.”

“Can we, uh, go for a walk? I’d rather not talk here. Brothers, you know,” Candace jerks her thumb towards the back window, where inside Phineas and Ferb are playing some racing game, no doubt brainstorming the best ways to trick it out, “Don’t worry, I’ve got a flashlight.” Candace clicks the small light in her pocket, one she kept from camping trips in grade school.

“Uh, sure,” Stacy says. Candace leads her around to the corner, “What’s this about?” They cross the street, and the streetlamp overhead turns on, surrounding them in a puddle of orange light. Candace licks her lips. The tap dance in her ribs has grown to a full-blown chorus line. This is it, Candace. No cue cards, no orange juice.

“Stacy,” Candace takes a deep breath, “I like you. Like, like you-like you,” She says. That’s it. Their whole relationship is changed forever.

Stacy’s eyebrows shoot up. “Woah.”

“Yeah,” Candace says. Well, might as well keep going, “And uh, I was wondering if you’d like to maybe go on a date sometime?” Candace asks. She bites her bottom lip. Stacy blinks, not saying anything. Fuck. Way to go, Candace, you ruined it. Why not take things one step at a time, huh? God, “You don’t have to! If you’d rather us stay friends, or you don’t feel that way, that’s fine!”

“Woah, Candace. Let me answer first, would you?” Stacy says. Oh.

Candace blushes again, scuffs the toe of her shoe on the ground. “Sorry,” She says, clearing her throat.

Stacy takes a moment to think. Oh god oh god oh god. “Does Jeremy know about this?” Stacy asks, eyes narrow.

“Yeah!” Candace nods, holds up her phone, “Yeah, he knows. I texted him just before this.”

Stacy takes a deep breath. It ghosts over Candace’s face, foggy in the evening air. Minty.

“Does this mean I have to date Jeremy, too?”

“No! No, Jeremy doesn’t think he wants to date you,” Candace says.

“Oh, phew,” Stacy says. She purses her lips, “Okay. Then yeah,” Stacy says, hands in her pockets, “Yeah, I’d really like that. Wait. How much is Jeremy gonna know?”

“Uh, if we, like, kiss, but that’s it if you don’t wanna tell him any more,” Candace says.

Stacy’s shoulders sag.

“Thank God. I’m not... I’m not out to my mom,” She says, toeing the ground with her shoe, “I don’t want it getting around, you know? Not that I think Jeremy would gossip, but you know.” She shrugs. Her voice is soft. She leans ever-so-slightly closer to Candace.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, no, whatever you’re okay with,” Candace says. God. Stacy’s eyes crinkle on the edges when she smiles. Stacy is so fucking beautiful. Wait. Wait, wait, shit, Stacy just said she’d like to date Candace. Like, date her-date her. Fuck. Focus, Candace. Say words. Say something, “It’s a date!” Candace says. Whew. Good job. Candace’s whole body thrums with warmth.

“Yeah,” Stacy says, “But Candace, was this really emergency-worthy? I’m missing _So You Think You Want to Be a Runway Fashion Model Goddess_ because of you.”  
Candace laughs. “Well, I thought it was pretty important.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right,” Stacy says with a smile.

“Come on, we can kick Phineas and Ferb off the TV and still catch the last fifteen minutes, if you want.”

“Sure,” Stacy says. They make their way back to the house, “Wait. This doesn’t count as our date, right? ‘Cause if it is, I’m way underdressed.”

“No way. How about next Friday?” Candace offers. The second Friday of the month was usually their sleepover night.

“Hm. I guess we can reschedule our video game marathon,” Stacy says, smiling.

They’ve reached the front of the house. Candace’s heart pounds. She pulls open the door and lets Stacy go in in front of her. Damn. Stacy’s pea coat covers most of her backside.

The warmth of the house wafts over Candace. They manage to get the boys off the couch in record time, leaving them free to watch the last twenty minutes of _So You Think You Want to Be a Runway Fashion Model Goddess_. After Candace kicks the TV into shape, she sits on the couch next to Stacy. Stacy shifts closer so their thighs touch. Heat pools off Stacy. It takes Candace a minute to adjust. They’ve sat close before, but not like this. Not this deliberately. Candace puts her arm on the back of the couch, close enough to be near Stacy but not quite close enough to touch. She pulls it away. Stacy looks over to her and smiles.

“Is this too close?” Stacy asks, wiggling a way an inch.

“No,” Candace says after a moment, “No, you’re fine.” Stacy moves back. Candace’s heart stutters. She pushes her shoulder against Stacy’s, “Thanks.”

“No problem, Candaroni,” Stacy says, not taking her eyes off the screen. In the dark of the living room, lit up only by the soft blues of the television, Candace smiles and leans in a little to her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the final chapter of this installment. Don't worry, though! Candace and Stacy and Jeremy's story isn't over! I have another work in the works that looks more closely at Candace and Stacy's relationship.  
> I hope you liked this chapter! Leave me comments questions concerns in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
